Transceiver
The Transceiver is a device used in Dead Rising to communicate between Frank West and Otis Washington and is a device used in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record to communicate with Stacey Forsythe. Dead Rising The transceiver is how Frank West is alerted to new scoops and important game information by Otis Washington. Otis gives Frank the transceiver, along with the Mall Map at the beginning of the game. Answer the call: Cut Otis off: or Or get hit, get hurt, or move to another area with a load screen. Otis can be cantankerous and doesn't take lightly to being interrupted when calling Frank. If Frank does cause on interruption, Otis typically rings him back a few moments later and begins all over again. , p. 40 Scoop Cue A Scoop Cue is information detailing events and whereabouts of other Survivors. Some Scoops may lead to new information about Cases as well. As with cases, Scoops are time based. A time gauge appears along the right side of the screen when a Scoop is uncovered. The Scoop cue provides a list of current requests along with relevant information on survivors. If you are able to fulfill the objectives laid out in the Scoop Cue before time runs out, you can receive PP or learn more about the incident. Check Watch (Blue) More than 6 hours remain (Yellow) Less than 6 hours remain (Red) Less than 3 hours remain (Gray) No time limit By setting a Guide Arrow, you will be able to more easily navigate your way to a given goal. Guide Arrows can be set via the watch screen or Map Screen (sic) (accessed via the Pause Menu). Transmissionary Achievement If Frank answers all 39 radio transmission from Otis in a single play through of 72 Hour Mode, he receives the Transmissionary achievement. The reward for this achievement is the Mall Security Outfit in the Security Room after successfully finishing the game.Dead Rising: Otis Transmission Guide, GameFAQs, (August 20, 2006). List of radio transmissions Criticism The annoying calls from Otis has been highly criticized by critics and players alike. Critics lambasted how persistent the transceiver was when ringing, and how vulnerable Frank is while answering any calls on it. While using the transceiver Frank is unable to jump, attack, switch weapons, or pick up or use any item. Furthermore, if the call is somehow interrupted (such as being attacked), the call will end abruptly, only for the transceiver to ring a few seconds later. If Frank answers, Otis will scold the player for being rude, then start the previous call over from the very beginning. Numerous gamer-oriented webcomics and blogs attacked the use of the transceiver within Dead Rising. The Australian video game talk show Good Game's two reviewers gave the game a 6/10 and 7/10. Dead Rising 2 The transceiver is used between Stacey and Chuck to communicate while Chuck roams Fortune City, as well as sending reminders to Chuck about giving Katey Greene her dose of Zombrex. In Dead Rising 2 "the radio system has been much improved. Getting a call adds a short info blurb to Chuck's wristwatch...which can be checked with the touch of a button. You won't receive any more long annoying calls from Otis, which is a blessing to anyone who had to take one of his agonizingly slow calls while surrounded by zombies." DeAngelus, Chris PS3/X360/PC Preview - 'Dead Rising 2', Worth Playing, (June 19, 2010). Tutorial screen: MESSAGES Stacey will send you messages about the interesting things she sees happening around Fortune City. Each mission has a time limit. You can track the time limits on the Mission Cue on the HUD, or in the Watch Screen. Messages will lead you to survivors of the zombie outbreak, scattered around Fortune City. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank uses a mobile phone ear piece to speak to Stacey.Dead Rising 2 Off the Record - Electric Crusher HD, Youtube, (July 20, 2011). Frank communicates very similarly to how Stacey and Chuck communicate in Dead Rising 2. When Frank answers a call, he can hear Stacey's voice. Dead Rising 3 In Dead Rising 3, Gary Finkel uses the transceiver throughout the course of the game to communicate with his boss. During Overtime, Annie uses a transceiver to communicate with Nick and Chuck. After Hemlock's defeat, Nick talks to Annie on the receiver to let her know that he's okay. Trivia * Isabela Keyes briefly talks to Frank on the transceiver during the Case 7-2: Bomb Collector case. Gallery File:Dead rising 2 tutorial messages 00134 justin tv.png |Dead Rising 2 Messages Tutorial Dead rising case the facts (21).png|Jessie on the Transceiver Dead_rising_IGN_transmitter.jpg|In Paradise Plaza. WalkieTalkie.jpg|Frank on the Transceiver. Nick with Transciever.png|Nick with the transceiver in Dead Rising 3. References Category:Dead Rising Key Items Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Gameplay